These descriptions relate generally to antenna assemblies for engaging the antenna connectors of wireless communications devices, and relate more particularly relate to antenna assemblies having filter circuits within compact constructions.
Wireless internet-service routers typically exchange data with one or more computing devices by way of an antenna connected to the router. A router typically has one or more antenna connectors for engaging the antenna. A router may have on-board filter circuits, but on-board filter circuits are typically adapted to convey out-going and incoming data traffic, within the router, between the antenna and the transmit and receive circuit portions of the router. The on-board filter circuits are not successful in all environments with regard to suppressing interference signals generated by other devices. For example, wireless internet-service routers are susceptible to performance degradation due to the unwanted presence of interference signals coming from other devices such as microwave ovens and cordless telephones. Ironically, the very environments to which wireless routers are adapted to provide convenience, environments such as homes and offices, are typically inhabited by these other devices that generate unwanted interference signals.
Thus, a need exists for an improved antenna assembly that includes a filter circuit to facilitate the use of a wireless communications device in an environment where interference sources reside. A clutter-free and easily installed assembly that pre-filters interference signals from data traffic at the antenna stage of data routing is needed.